Jasmine Flowers
by ImmemorialMemory
Summary: Kushina beamed at her daughter. She was such a pretty thing, her eldest. Minato's face and personality but Kushina's hair and eyes. And all awesome of course, just like her kaa-san! (Harry is reborn as Namikaze Hanari, the Hokage's only daughter.) Itachi/femHarry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have jumped into the Harry-in-Narutoverse bandwagon (the shame, the shame). And because I am a total sucker for happy endings, this one is an alternate universe where everything in Konoha is a-okay. Of course there's still Danzo, Madara, Nagato, Akatsuki, Zetsu, and Kaguya, but let's assume everything's at peace right now, capiche?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

 **Warnings:** femHarry, MoD reincarnated Harry, Alive Kushina and Minato, non-traitor Itachi

* * *

…

"Where is that damned cat?!" Naruto screamed, spitting out a mouthful of dried leaves in disgust. Sakura gave out a guilty giggle, looking away when her blonde teammate darted disgruntled blue eyes at her. "It has a damn bell on its neck now, but we can't even find it!"

Sasuke smirked faintly at the dobe's unfortunate position. They had laid out a trap for Tora, only for the Hokage's son to forget where it was in his frustration. Hence, one flailing Namikaze in a pit of dried leaves and twigs.

Above a tree, Kakashi giggled as well, although it may be because of the porn he was reading and not because he was laughing at his sensei's son.

A faint chiming bell made their ears perk.

"Looking for her, Team Seven?"

The three genin looked up.

In one of the higher branches of a Hashirama tree was a smiling crimson-haired teenaged girl. In her lap was the fluffy cream-colored menace purring up a storm, the bell on her neck jingling slightly.

"Tora!" Sakura yelped.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto brightened, trying to get up from the pit.

"Yo, Hanari-chan." Kakashi saluted lazily from the tree across.

"Hn…" Sasuke's cheeks colored.

Green eyes twinkled at them, specifically the blonde at the pit. "You look like you need a hand, otouto."

With a delicate flick of her wrist, a gale of gentle wind picked up the whiskered boy and deposited him between his amused teammates. Another burst of wind removed the remaining dirt and leaves from his orange flak jacket.

Sakura was awed. It was rumored that Naruto's sister had mastered amazing control over her wind chakra just as Senju Tobirama had over water, but it was always amazing to see how easily she commanded that power.

"Thanks nee-chan!" Naruto beamed at his sister as she jumped off her tree elegantly.

"Dhaw, it was nothing, Naru-chan." she cooed, rubbing his cheeks and peppering kisses all over his face. His teammates snickered, but the glare he shot them did nothing to stop their laughter.

"How was the mission to Kumogakure, nee-chan?" Naruto asked, hoping to distract his embarrassment.

"Oh, you know. A little of this, a little of that…" she said airily. Naruto pouted at her vague answer. That meant the mission was confidential. His sister smirked. "Tell your tenant that the Nibi and the Hachibi says hello, by the way."

" _ **I know for a fact that they didn't say hello."**_ Kurama growled from Naruto's mindscape. His prison, an illusion of a damp, thick forest, quaked slightly at his displeasure. " _ **"Tell your stupid sister that she's a menace. She can go die."**_

" _I'm not gonna tell her that!"_ Naruto thought indignantly. "He says okay."

" _ **I did not! I said she should go die!"**_

Naruto ignored his sulky tenant. "What about _your_ Kyuubi, nee-chan?"

She grinned at him and absently patted her stomach. "Still sleeping, otouto."

Naruto nodded, ignoring Kurama's grumbles about red-haired female pests. It was an open secret that the Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko in both of his children. Naruto knew that his sister had one half of Kurama's chakra; the Yin half. Naruto himself had the Yang half (the noisy complaining half, if Naruto were to be honest) and it had been explained to him that each half of Kurama had a different effect on their jinchuuriki.

The Yang half of Kurama was the positive, active part of the Nine-Tails. Which was why Naruto was always bursting with energy and had difficulty with control and focus. He had however, a dam worth of chakra in spades and was sensitive to people's emotions. A mild form of empathy, Yang Kurama grumbled some time ago.

The Yin half on the other hand was the subtle, passive part of Kurama. It wasn't evil, just… dark. Yang Kurama said that it was that part of himself that made him a true nine-tailed fox; manipulative, sly, shadowy, tethering on the edge of dangerous. Nee-chan always says that her Yin Kurama was almost always asleep, but whenever it woke up, it was kinda difficult to appease since it was so cranky.

It was probably why Naruto's nee-chan always had to be calm and serene. She was so cool, really. Naruto was really lucky to have a nee-chan like her…

" _ **Stop with your sister complex already. I'm trying to sleep."**_ Kurama grumbled in his head.

" _Shut up. You're scared of my sister."_ Naruto reminded the grumpy fox. _"Hell, you're scared of my mother."_

" _ **Kit, everyone's scared of your mother. And I am reluctantly impressed of your father's balls for procreating with her. Then again, he faced me head-on with nothing but a blunt kunai and that super speedy technique of his. His brain must be addled."**_

" _Dad's brain isn't addled, he's a genius! And it's called the Hiraishin!"_ Naruto squawked mentally.

" _ **Hey, you called it super speedy technique before."**_

" _I was six!"_

"You better go on with your mission, otouto." His sister's voice wrenched him away from his argument. "Clock's a ticking."

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto jumped up, pointing accusingly at the feline primly sitting at his nee-chan's feet. "Tora demon!"

"Can we… take the cat, Hanari-san?" Sakura asked warily, narrowing her eyes at the cat licking its paws daintily.

"Sure, no problem. Don't give my brother's team such a difficult time, you hear?" Green eyes turned to the mewling cat, who looked chastised. "She shouldn't give you any trouble now. If you hurry, you might even break the Tora mission in an hour." Then she smirked. "No one's beating our record though."

"Your record?"

"Mah, mah. Hanari-hime's team caught Tora in three minutes." Kakashi appeared in all his masked glory, perched in the branch where Hanari had been sitting earlier. Sakura and Sasuke glared daggers at him. "Although I think having an affinity for animals should be called cheating, you know. Tora walking straight into your arms shouldn't qualify as a capture."

"Kakashi-nii." Hanari flashed a smile at the jounin. "I think you're just mad that we beat your team's old record. I'm obviously a better animal whisperer than Obito-nii."

"Well now," Kakashi shrugged, not denying it. "You better hurry along, Hari-chan. My team has to report back to Hokage Tower."

"Sure," Hanari smiled, cuddled Naruto one last time, and disappeared in a flash of leaves.

Sakura sighed wistfully. "Your sister's awesome, Naruto."

Naruto puffed up with pride. "I know! Ne, did you know she's a fuuinjutsu mistress? Just three months ago she fixed a seal on the Kazekage's son! How cool is that?"

"So cool that you'll never reach that level of cool, dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"What was that, teme?!"

"Guys, Tora's getting away!"

"Aaaargh!"

"Meowr!"

* * *

…

"Hiya, hime." Genma leaned on the wall, winking at the red-haired Namikaze princess as she entered their estate. Aoba gave him a warning look, making Genma roll his eyes at him.

While Genma was a known womanizer, he knew that hitting on the Hokage's only daughter was a one-man trip to death via a Hiraishin to the gut. Everyone knew that the Hokage was very protective of Hanari-hime and wouldn't lose sleep over murdering someone who hurt her. Genma kinda understood where the Hokage was coming from though. Hanari-hime was a true beauty inside and out. Like the second coming of Tsunade-sama, only less busty and not as ill-tempered, thank Kami.

And besides, Genma liked the brat. He had been training to be the Hokage's bodyguard when the girl was barely a toddling little thing, all sparkly green eyes and fluffy red hair. And even thought that chubby-cheeked baby was now a gorgeous redhead with exotic green eyes, Genma hadn't lost that spark of genuine fondness he had for her.

"Hi Genma. Dad's giving you trouble?" Hanari greeted, waving at Aoba who was positioned opposite Genma.

"Nah, not really."

"Oh? And why are you posted at the mansion instead of Hokage Tower where you belong?" she arched a brow at him in question.

"Kushina-san's making Uzumaki stew." Aoba answered.

Hanari's eyes lightened up. "Ahh…"

They exchanged a look of understanding. The Hokage's wife made fantastic food, and her stew was to die for. Uzumaki stew consisted of stuffed shrimp, fish balls, oyster and crab meat in a broth of seafood and tomatoes. An Uzumaki delicacy that no one else could imitate.

"A welcome home from your mission present, hime." Aoba grinned.

"And we're the poor fellows who get to eat the scraps." Genma added mournfully.

Hanari rolled her eyes in amusement. "We all know you'll end up on the dining table with us anyway. And then you'll leave with a bento for Dad. I bet he hasn't had lunch yet."

"Nope," Genma replied, following her inside the house.

The place smelled heavenly, and Hanari brightened further at the sight of the two people sitting on the dining table shooting glances at the kitchen.

"Hey, gaki." Obito greeted fondly, quirking his mouth in a half-smile. The scarred part of his face didn't lessen his obvious cheer. "I'm totally here to greet you from your mission and absolutely not because your mom's making stew."

"Hi, Obito-nii." Hanari smiled when the ex-ANBU ruffled her hair. "Hi, Rin nee-chan."

"You didn't get hurt at your mission, did you Hari-chan?" Rin fussed, getting up her chair and inspecting her sensei's daughter.

"Nah. I got a cracked bone by a rock when we were washing by a river, but Fluffy-sama took care of it." Hanari showed them her arm, where a silvery line had been completely healed. A bone had been protruding there earlier. "See? All good."

The other shinobi in the room exchanged knowing glances. The Hokage won't describe it as 'all good'.

"Hari-chan!" Hanari got the wind knocked out of her as her mother darted to her hugged her hard enough to squeeze her lungs out. "You're home!"

"Hi, kaa-san." Hanari smiled, kissing her cheek.

Kushina beamed at her daughter. She was such a pretty thing, her eldest. Minato's face and personality but Kushina's hair and eyes. And all awesome of course, just like her kaa-san!

"How was your mission? Wait, don't tell me about it, I bet your father's going to ramble about it tonight. You haven't had lunch yet, have you? I prepared stew for dinner but I suppose we can have it now. Genma! Aoba! Come and sit! And send some to Minato, that workaholic idiot's going to pass out one of these days."

"I'll do it, kaa-san." Hanari said, stopping her mother from rambling. "I have to give him my mission report anyway."

"Why didn't you go straight to the Hokage office then?" Obito asked as he passed bowls and chopsticks. "You could've passed your mission report earlier."

"Because my injury wasn't healed completely. If tou-san saw it he'll go nuts. Again." Hanari grimaced. She looked at her arm, where the silvery gash was now blending with the cream of her skin. "At least when I get there now it won't be noticeable anymore."

A chorus of 'Ahhh' echoed around the table. Obito and Rin exchanged a dry look. They had no doubt the Hokage heard about her injury anyway. And he would fret, as always.

No matter how much he tried to be reasoned with, the Hokage had always been unreasonably overprotective when it came to his eldest. Hanari was the apple of Minato's eye, his baby daughter. He _had_ tried to coddle Naruto too, but the boy was having none of it, roughhousing and getting into trouble every week until the Hokage gave it up as a lost cause. He still kept an eye on his son, mostly attempting to stop his pranks.

Hanari on the other hand, had loved her father enough to pander to his mother-hen ways, which unfortunately backfired on her now that she was older. He barely allowed her to go on dangerous missions and continued to fuss and be overprotective.

Hanari shook her head in exasperation. Maybe she should have gone with Naruto's route…

"If your tou-san gives you trouble, tell me. I'll deal with him." Her mother declared, shaking a fist. Hanari laughed. As much as her father was overbearing, her mother had been her enabler, encouraging her to do the things she wanted. She could be protective as well, but was known to be a tad more rational than the Hokage when it came to their children.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

…

Hanari nodded at the secretary outside her father's office, knowing her to be an undercover ANBU. She winked at Hanari in response and tapped a finger on her desk, disabling the seal that prevented people from forcing their way inside the Hokage's office.

"Hi, tou-san." She greeted, poking her head inside.

Her father looked up from his paperwork and his expression brightened. "Hey, little flower."

Minato chuckled at his daughter's look of distaste, beckoning her forward.

Before she was born, he and Kushina had a completely different name prepared for Hanari. It was only when the tiny bundle of baby girl was placed on Kushina's arms did they decide that the name wasn't appropriate. She had such soft snow white skin, not blotchy or red like most newborns were. Her eyes were a clear verdant green and Kushina blurted out that their baby reminded her of jasmine flowers; petite, white, green, and infinitely beautiful.

So Hanari she was. White jasmine flower.

As a little girl, Minato gave her several flowery nicknames and it had always been such a joy to coo at his little flower. Now that she was a kunoichi he knew that while it was just as appreciated, it was embarrassing her sometimes.

Minato laughed inwardly. Well, she had to deal with it. Parents lived to embarrass their children.

"Kaa-chan made you lunch. She was complaining that you didn't go home to eat. Again." Hanari said, smirking when her father winced. She handed him the clothed bento. "And here's my mission report."

Minato hummed, accepting the boxed lunch and the pristine folder. "So…" he started casually. "Will I find a statement about your post-mission injury here?"

Hanari blinked at him with innocence. "What injury, papa?"

Minato's lip quirked. _Papa_. Hanari only called her that to soften him up. He admit that it worked most of the time, but not to this extent. "The arm injury you got at approximately nine in the morning, courtesy of one of your teammates who had carelessly pushed you into a sharp rock. Using a wind jutsu."

Hanari rolled her eyes. So her teammates squealed. Figures. "Fuuto didn't mean to hit me."

"No, he was showing off." Minato said pointedly. "And that is inappropriate given the nature of this mission."

Hanari grimaced, keeping silent.

"I'm keeping Tachibana on probation for two weeks due to this."

"What? Tou-san," Hanari's eyes widened. "Fuuto didn't mean it. And I'm all healed, see? No injury at all."

She showed her unblemished arm, which the Hokage narrowed his eyes at. "An injury that shouldn't happen in the first place. If it were another shinobi, they'd be at the hospital to be treated for a cracked or shattered bone. You have a faster healing rate than others Hanari, but this does not erase the fact that a shinobi was injured post-mission due to a teammate that was showing off. It's unacceptable behavior from someone in the field."

Hanari frowned. But damn it, her father was right.

The Hokage nodded in satisfaction. She wasn't going to argue about it anymore, which was a blessing. Despite having his calm personality, Hanari had her mother's temperament and could out-stubborn a bull.

And besides, Minato thought grimly. The little shit that injured his daughter wanted to impress her. Of all the injuries she could have gotten, she had to have the hormonal, teenaged-induced stupidity of a sixteen year-old idiot. Tachibana was lucky he only had two weeks of probation. The last moron that tried to hit on his daughter during an A-class mission had almost given away their cover and sabotaged the mission. It was only due to Hanari's teleportation jutsu that they managed to get away.

Ibiki had the pleasure of reinstructing the poor fool on proper mission protocols.

 _Little shits think they're good enough for his little flower… Think they could take her away and court her and marry her…_

"Uh, tou-san? Why are you leaking killing intent?"

Minato glanced at his daughter and sniffled, eyes dewy. "Why can't you be little again?"

"Because growing up is a part of life?"

"I want you little again! My baby daughter! All cute and chubby and sweet!" Minato wailed gloomily before perking up. "I have this jutsu that can—"

" _No_ , tou-san. Just… no." She waggled a finger at her pouting father. "No experimental jutsus. Remember that time you opened a portal to the demon world and kaa-san made you sleep on the couch for months?"

Minato cringed.

"That's what I thought." Hanari said. "Anyway, I have to go meet Itachi—oh come on, tou-san."

Minato's eyes brimmed with hellfire at the mention of the Uchiha heir. But then he smiled brightly. "Oh, you're going home? Say thank you to your mother for the bento."

Hanari stared at her father for a moment. Then she said slowly. "Tou-san. I am going to meet Itachi."

"Alright, make sure your mother doesn't overdo herself at home."

"I'm not going home, I'm going to hang out with Itachi. And Shisui, if he's back from his mission."

"No, you're going home."

"I am not."

"You are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes. You are."

"I'm not!" Hanari said, exasperated. "Tou-san, I don't get why you don't like Itachi. I know we didn't get along before but it was years ago and we made up, we're friends now!"

"He made you cry!"

"Oh for kami's sake, I was a stubborn kid! He was an emotionally stunted genius who didn't know the meaning of giving up! I'm sure Itachi won't snub me this time—"

"No, now he's just scared that _you_ would snub _him_ ," The door opened to admit the Nara head, looking between the Hokage and his daughter lazily. "Give it up, Hari-chan. It's a lost cause."

"Uncle Shika." Hanari greeted, a touch of exasperation in her voice. "Let tou-san see reason."

They both glanced at the Hokage who was still muttering mutinously under his breath. Hanari's eye twitched and Shikaku chuckled.

"I don't think your father can see reason in this area, hime." Shikaku grinned faintly.

"I don't get it. Itachi's been nothing but nice ever since we grew up. He said sorry to tou-san. Hell, he even tried to do a dogeza once! Can you imagine the look on Uncle Fugaku's face when his son tried to do a dogeza in front of the Hokage during a dinner party because Itachi thought he offended my father's sensibilities?!"

"No." Uncle Shikaku said mournfully. He would've loved to see Fugaku's reaction in person. Too bad he had been deployed to Suna that week. At least he got pictures…

"Anyway." Hanari sighed. "I'm leaving. See you, Uncle Shika. Bye, tou-san."

"Hanariiii…" the Hokage called out mournfully as the door snapped close.

Shikaku rolled his eyes at the somber Hokage. "Get a grip, Minato. I've got some documents for you to sign—"

"Why can't she stay cute and little?! Or a priestess, Miroku's been encouraging it too! She could train with Shion!" Minato almost wailed. "Why does it have to be _Itachi_?"

Well at least the Hokage wasn't blind. He knew it was inevitable at least.

"Why can't I keep her away from every stupid boy who thinks they're good enough? Especially stupid Uchiha boys?"

"Because your wife will murder you if she doesn't get grandchildren out of your kids." Shikaku griped. "And you know it's all Kushina's plan anyway. Hers and Mikoto's. Those two had always wanted to be related."

"They'd have married each other if one of them had been a guy." Minato muttered.

Shikaku smirked. Ain't that the truth. "Anyway, it's your fault for having a daughter, Minato. Growing pains and all that. So suck it up."

Minato gave his commander the evil eye and pulled the unholy documents in his direction, beginning the painful attempt to defeat the endless paperwork.

* * *

…

Hanari smiled politely at the bowing Uchihas as she entered their compound, her hair a bright red beacon in a sea of black. They greeted her cheerfully, being used to her presence ever since she was old enough to toddle. She had spent many days in this compound, training with Itachi and Shisui, babysitting Sasuke and Naruto.

Hanari walked to the largest house and knocked, hearing the shuffling sounds of slippers as the door opened.

"Hanari-chan!" The Uchiha Matriarch beamed at the Hokage's daughter. "You're back from your mission, then."

"Godmother." Hanari greeted with a smile. "Is Itachi home? Or Shisui?"

"Ah…" Mikoto's expression morphed into unholy glee. Hanari shuddered inwardly. It was too similar to her mother's grin whenever she pulled a prank. "Shisui-kun isn't back from his mission but Itachi just left, actually. He asked me to give you this."

Mikoto handed her a slip of paper and Hanari took it with some curiosity. She knew what it was, of course. Ever since they were little, she and Itachi apprenticed under her mother Kushina on the art of Fuuinjutsu. They had been competitive and would leave little pieces of paper with codes for the other one to decipher, the winner being the one who took the least time cracking the other's message. Even when they made up and became friends, the little tradition of theirs didn't falter.

"Thank you, Aunt Mikoto." Hanari said, tucking the piece of paper in her pocket. It had been easy to decode, Itachi had been lazy about this one. That, or he was impatient. "I'll go drag Itachi back home."

"Ohohoho, no no, take your time!" Mikoto waved her away, beaming. "Just tell him to be back before midnight, will you? And be _careful_ , both of you."

"Er… alright? I'll be going now." Hanari said, smiling hesitantly before disappearing in a gale of wind.

Mikoto waited for ten seconds, looked left and right, and—upon confirming that she was alone—squealed up to the high heavens.

Finally! Her older boy was making a move! Mikoto had been so worried Itachi was too daft to ever properly realize that he was head over heels for Kushina-chan's daughter. She had been ready to whack her little boy in the head if that ever happened. The Hokage's daughter was one of the finest kunoichi in the village and to for Itachi to let her go when he obviously had feelings for her would make Mikoto question his genius status. Or his sanity. Or his emotional capability, but everyone knew it was stunted anyway.

"Grandchildren!" Mikoto sang to herself, too giddy to care that her husband had arrived and was staring at her weirdly.

"Mikoto?"

"Oh, and the wedding! At the shrine! Spring or summer? Oh, and babies! Lots of babies! I'm gonna be a grandmother!" She squealed, a glint in her eye. "Need to tell Kushina-chan! Babies!"

Fugaku backed away slowly.

* * *

…

"So… any reason why you're sitting on top of my father's head?"

The Uchiha heir didn't even flinch. He tilted his head serenely as Hanari appeared at his side with a small pop. Itachi never did work out how she was able to teleport without seals. A kekkei genkai, Hanari had said once, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

"I find the view here to be peaceful, Hanari." Itachi said, turning back to the scenery of Konoha at dusk. The Hokage mountain gave a perfect bird's eye view of the village without the drawbacks of noise and other distractions.

"It's a peaceful view, but it's the same view on the other Hokage's heads." Hanari said drily, pushing back her long red hair that was buffeted by the wind.

Itachi ignored what she said and patted the space beside him, a small smile on his lips. Hanari laughed softly and sat. She knew Itachi was never going to sit at the other Hokages, especially the Second. He was still an Uchiha, he'd be caught dead being anywhere near the Second.

As if reading his mind, Itachi rolled her eyes and tugged on a strand of her hair. He twisted it between his fingers, stroking the blood red strands. Hanari batted his hand away weakly, not really bothered. Itachi pulling her hair was almost done subconsciously by the Uchiha heir, an act that stemmed ever since they were children.

Hanari had always kept her hair long, emulating her mother. As a child, she had loved how her mother fought, how her beautiful crimson hair danced with her movements. She vowed to learn how to fight the same way and decided to never cut her hair just like her mother did.

It had annoyed her when a little Itachi began prattling about how irresponsible it was for her, a promising kunoichi, to keep her hair as long as it is. He reasoned that it was an unacceptable length, that it was childish of Hanari to prioritize vanity over safety. He would tug on her hair whenever she passed him, as if its existence annoyed him, and it was always the first part of her he targeted whenever they were against each other in spars, as though trying to remind her it was a liability in battle.

Hanari admitted that she had been aggravated and driven to tears back then. Itachi was her first friend, and he was saying such mean things. She didn't realize that it was his way of caring, of saying that he didn't want her injured or captured because of her hair.

Little Hanari tried to complain to her mother and Aunt Mikoto, but they just cooed and patted her head, exchanging grins. She went to her father, who had listened to her consolingly and always gave little Itachi a chilly smile whenever the young Uchiha's eyes drifted to Hanari's long hair.

It didn't stop even when they became genin and had been assigned to the same team. One particular irritating morning, Hanari had gotten fed up with Itachi's prodding that she furiously took a kunai from her pouch and grabbed her long red hair with every intention of shearing it off, just to make Itachi stop picking on her. The tip of the kunai had barely grazed the strands when Hanari felt a firm grip on her wrist that prevented her from cutting it any further.

She looked up to see Itachi looking as shocked as she was, dark eyes wide as he pulled her arm away from her hair. He looked confused at his actions, but kept her wrist firmly in his grip and tugged the kunai out of her hand.

"I…" he said, looking at the ground before staring back at her with grim determination. "Do not cut your hair."

Hanari was startled at the command. Then she was plain furious. "Make up your mind! You always talk about how you hate my hair and now you don't want me to cut it? You either want it gone or not! Which is it, Itachi?"

Itachi frowned at her. "I do not hate your hair."

Her eyes widened. "Wha—"

"I think it's beautiful." He said, catching a wayward strand of blood red hair and rubbing it between his fingers. "Your hair is beautiful."

Hanari flushed.

"But…" Itachi continued, tucking the strand behind her ear. "It's distracting. You should keep it in a bun during training."

"I do." Hanari deadpanned. She always did.

Itachi's eyes met hers briefly before it darted back to her long hair. "Then… I will push you hard in your training so you can fight with your hair undone."

Hanari blanched. "What? Itachi, what do you mean? Hey, don't leave, jerk!"

True to his promise, Itachi began prodding Hanari for spars and became very invested in her training, going as far as to fetch her from her house so they could train during odd hours. Hanari was baffled by Itachi's change of pace, and for some reason his actions made their mothers giggle and her father to grind his teeth whenever the Uchiha prodigy knocked on their door to politely ask for Hanari's time.

But his training methods were effective and they climbed up the ranks quickly due to their prowess, joining ANBU for a brief time before settling as jounin. Hanari was satisfied to know that she would soon be joining the ranks as one of the few Seal Masters of Konoha, and that Uncle Shikaku was itching to make Itachi take his place as jounin commander so he could focus as the Head of Strategic Division. It was only their young age that prevented them from taking their rightful positions.

But the best thing that happened ever since they made up was that Hanari manage to repair her friendship with Itachi, a friendship that had been stunted due to their stubbornness and bad communication skills.

It made Hanari laugh sometimes, on how they spent half of their childhood arguing because of her hair.

A poke on her forehead made her startle, and she looked up to see Itachi staring at her with slight amusement.

"Sorry. Got lost on memory lane." Hanari said.

"That sound like an excuse cousin Obito would make," Itachi chuckled, looking ahead.

Hanari laughed too. Of course Itachi wouldn't be familiar with an expression used from her past life. But it _was_ a response worthy of Obito-nii. "Yes, well…"

She trailed off when she realized that there was something on the ground between them. She blinked at the innocent plate of dango and the two cups of steaming tea sitting primly on top of a picnic blanket. At her nearest side was a bunch of jasmine flowers, tied together with a pretty red ribbon.

She stared at Itachi for a moment before shaking her head, a smile on her face. "You know, if you wanted to take me out on a date, you should've just asked."

Itachi continued to look ahead, although there was faint color appearing on his cheekbones. "Hn…"

"Oh, you and your Uchiha 'hn'." Hanari grumped, picking up a stick of dango. Cherry and matcha flavor, her favorite. "By the way, I don't kiss on the first date."

Itachi quirked his lips at her, teasing. "On the second then?"

"Not even. I expect my suitors to ask proper permission from my parents before I kiss anyone."

"Hn…"

Before she could comprehend it, Itachi's face was an inch from hers, his mouth a hot breath's away from her lips. "Does this mean I could kiss you right now?"

Hanari blushed furiously until the implication of his statement hit her. She looked at him in shock. "Wait. No way. You asked permission from tou-san? And he _allowed_ it?"

"I had to beat him." Itachi said, pulling away slightly. "So I did."

Hanari raised a disbelieving brow.

"In shogi."

She raised her other brow.

"Naruto-kun distracted him." He admitted grudgingly.

Hanari smirked. Itachi flicked her forehead.

"No faith in me," he murmured in a fond tone.

"No, I had more faith in tou-san's belief of locking me up in a shrine." Hanari said, picking up her dango and eating one sweet sticky ball.

"Does this mean that you'll kiss on a second date?" Itachi asked pointedly.

"You're not letting that go, huh?" Hanari said, dropping her stick of dango.

Before Itachi could react, Hanari grabbed the collar of his shirt and angled his mouth for a kiss.

The Uchiha heir paused for a moment before returning the kiss with soft eagerness. Hanari made a sound as he took control, angling her chin upwards, delving into her mouth with gentle strokes of his tongue. In a daze, Hanari vaguely noted that Itachi tasted like green tea and mint… he must have been snacking before she got there. Rude of him, eating before the start of a date—

"You're overthinking again," Itachi whispered on her lips, eyes dilated yet amused.

"Maybe you'd like to remedy that?" Hanari offered bluntly, face flushed.

Itachi chuckled. "I'd love to, but I want this to be a proper date. Your father would kill me otherwise."

Hanari laughed but conceded, letting him go to sit back properly and enjoy the tea and dango. The blushes on their faces have faded but the matching smiles on their faces seemed permanent.

"Oh," Hanari said, pausing from taking a sip of tea. "Now I know why tou-san was so insistent that I go straight home instead of looking for you."

Itachi smirked, tugging her hair once more. "If you had gone home, Aunt Kushina would have waylaid you to come here instead."

"Kaa-san's in this as well, huh?"

"Yes."

A thoughtful pause.

"Say, Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Does the fact that we're sitting on my father's head monument mean something else?" Hanari's smile was sickly sweet. "You wouldn't have picked this place for no reason."

The Uchiha prodigy paused in foreboding. There was a feeling of dread up his spine. He felt that, aside from having their first date in the Hokage mountain, they might have their first fight here too. "Well, our parents had some… _conditions_ for our first date." Itachi said slowly. A tick had appeared on Hanari's eye. _Oh dear_. "And please know that I had no choice. They would've followed us otherwise anyway. Or hounded us till our next life."

"Go on…"

* * *

…

At the Hokage Tower, Minato pointed furiously at the clear glass ball that sat on his desk. "Mikoto! That pansy son of yours can't even make the first move! My daughter has to kiss _him_! Him! So he's lazy _and_ unreliable!? Is Hanari taking up all the responsibility in their relationship? Is he—"

"Can it, Minato. We all know you would have throttled my son had he kissed her first." Mikoto said before cackling in triumph. "Good of Hanari-chan to kiss him, my goddaughter's brilliant even if she doesn't know it! Now you can't complain about it, Minato."

Kushina whapped her husband in the head. "And besides, _I_ kissed you first too, dear. Remember our first date? Does this mean you're a pansy ass too? Lazy? Unreliable? But then again, it's true I'm the one responsible in _our_ relationship; you wouldn't have made a move had I not kicked your ass long ago." Kushina said before sighing. "Does this mean Itachi _is_ a pansy? Hanari-chan had to make the first move, just like her kaa-san. Oh, musume. I wished to save you from the fate of marrying someone like your tou-san—"

"There, there Kushi-chan."

"Someone like _me_? What's _that_ supposed to mean, Kushina?"

"It means what it means, Minato."

"And _marry_? There is no way I'm giving Hanari-chan to your son, Mikoto!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop them. By the way Kushi-chan, I've got some cloth swatches that would be wonderful for a wedding kimono—"

"Ohhh! Let's see!"

At the far side, Fugaku and Shikaku tipped a saucer of sake at each other's directions, toasting silently to the new couple arguing by the Hokage mountain. Clearly, they were the only sane ones right now.

* * *

...

 **A/N: Aaaand done. So quick summary. Yes, Hanari is well aware of her past life and is the Master of Death, but she is more Hanari than Harry now. Obito did get caved in and got turned halfway into plant by Zetsu, but Hanari knew he was still alive through Death and managed to get her father to save him. Kyuubi was still unleashed on Naruto's birth, but it got sealed inside both Naruto and Hanari by Minato with the help of the Shinigami without paying for it with his life since, you know. Hanari's kinda its boss.  
**

 **I posted this for posting sake so feel free to leave likes or reviews but I'm pretty much done with this. I hope to update Shining Child in a month or so, it's just that I'm unfortunately too busy. Hopefully I may be able to post a new chapter of my other fanfiction. Toodles.**

 **Read and Review.**

Memory out!


	2. Marriage (Bonus Chapter)

**A/N: Tiny sequel for all you lovely people in celebration of 500 favorites. Thanks for the support**. :)

 **This small one-shot focuses more on the other characters. I didn't get to write about Shisui, and I really love his character, so I placed him here! Also, there's a hint of NaruSasu, so to those who dislike this pairing, you can treat it as a platonic accident (hint, hint)**.

 **Someone asked about Hanari's age, so I included it at the chapter's end. Just check it out.**

 **Pairings:** Hanari/Itachi, Kushina/Minato, Mikoto/Fugaku, slight Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

…

"Marriage." Minato said flatly. Fugaku tensed, expecting something to combust in response to the Hokage's anger.

They were all seated on a seiza position, the Uchiha main family in one side and the Namikaze family facing them. Itachi and Hanari sat between their parents, smiling at each other rather exasperatedly. They were wearing formal clothing, as the meeting dictated they should. The men—apart from Itachi—looked grim.

The Hokage in particular looked like he wanted to cut a bitch.

"Marriage is a logical decision. After all, they've been in a relationship for three years now." Shikaku said idly, seated between both families.

Betrayed, Minato rounded on his Jounin Commander. "And why are _you_ here, exactly?"

Shikaku gave his Hokage a bland look. "Do I _look_ like I want to be here, Minato? Your wife dragged me here as some of sort in-between, just in case you people blow up the Hokage mansion or something. If you ask me, this is all so damn troublesome."

"That's the longest I've heard you speak all day, Uncle Shikaku." Hanari said, smiling slightly.

"Hush, you." Shikaku grumbled. "You're half the reason why I'm in this troublesome situation."

"We thank you for your assistance, Shikaku-san." Itachi said softly, bowing.

"And you're the other half of the problem so you don't get to talk either, Itachi." Shikaku huffed. "You know what? Forget it, I'm taking a nap."

Fugaku coughed, ignoring the Nara head as politely as he could. "So we'll be continuing, as per agreement of an Uchiha heir getting engaged—"

"Mou! What's with this strict rules?" Kushina burst out. "If my baby wants to get married, she should get married!"

They could hear the Hokage's teeth grinding.

"It's all ceremonial, Kushina." Mikoto explained patiently. "Hanari is to be the next Uchiha Matriarch, standing alongside Itachi. As her parents, you will accept Itachi's suit for her and only then will she be regarded as his official bride-to-be."

"It seems… archaic. I can't accept for myself?" Hanari frowned. Itachi had been hinting about marriage, but he had also told her that his clan had rather strict rules on an heir's engagement. He said he didn't care much for his clan's traditions and would have married her either way, but Hanari had insisted to know what kind of rules the Uchiha had. "Does it mean that as long as my parents don't accept, the Uchiha clan won't view our engagement as legitimate?"

"And it's the other way around as well." Mikoto said. "If we, as Itachi's parents, do not find his chosen wife suitable, we will refuse to bless the engagement. But of course," she added hastily. "We find you more than suitable, Hanari-chan. We accept you into our clan wholeheartedly."

"Thank you," Hanari smiled. "But still, it seems unfair that other clan members cannot marry without their parents' consent."

"It's an outdated practice," Fugaku nodded to Hanari, relieved to be talking to a Namikaze that didn't want to choke his son or bounce around the place. "But it has never been repealed."

"It's possible for you and Itachi to change it when he takes clan leadership." Mikoto said, smiling. Hanari looked at Itachi with thoughtful eyes.

"Wait, hold on. You're talking as if we've accepted Itachi's proposal already!" Minato interrupted. "We still haven't—"

He was met with flat looks from everyone.

(Except Itachi. The Uchiha heir had the sense not to stare at his future father-in-law with an annoyed, deadpan look. No matter how much he wanted to.)

"Minato…" Kushina said sweetly. "It seems we need another talk about the importance of not butting into our children's happiness."

The Hokage sputtered.

"You're outnumbered, _Hokage-sama."_ Mikoto smirked smugly. "It's not like you can name another person who's against their marriage."

"Aside from fangirls, of course." Hanari said. "And fanboys. And any of our psychotic admirers. Especially that one who tried to voodoo his way into Itachi's affections."

Itachi didn't shudder, but there was a tiny spasm that went through his shoulders.

"There's your brother," Minato pointed out, grasping at straws. "Naruto doesn't approve."

Hanari glanced at the side of the room where her brother and Sasuke were slumped together, knocked out. There was a paralyzing seal on their legs, slapped on to them by her father and Fugaku-sama when they erupted into a brawl at the beginning of the meeting. She could see Naru-chan drooling and twitching slightly.

Hanari looked back to her father, beaming. "I'm lumping him together with you, tou-san, so he doesn't count. It's still one against all."

Kushina laughed at the indignant look on her husband's face.

"You and Naru-chan protest because of your unreasonable overprotectiveness." Kushina said, poking Minato. "But somewhere in your oversized brain, even _you_ agree that our daughter's choice of husband is the best for her, Minato."

Minato wanted to sulk terribly. It was true. He knew that. He just didn't understand why it had to happen _now._ Can't Itachi wait for about thirty more years or so?

Impatient brat…

"But I _am_ upset that our engagement is the reason why Sasuke and Naruto are fighting." Hanari said.

"It isn't our fault." Itachi said in a dry, amused voice. " _That_ had been an explosion waiting to happen, Hanari."

Kushina giggled. "An explosion due years and years ago."

Hanari grimaced. A few days after she and Itachi started dating officially, Sasuke and Naruto got into their most terrible fight yet. Naruto was loudly complaining that Itachi didn't deserve his sister, calling the Uchiha heir all sorts of names. Sasuke, in a fit of indignant rage at the slight against his brother, punched the blonde in the face which devolved into an all-out brawl.

It had been three years since then, and the boys still refused to part ways without one of them getting scuffed up. They were perfectly in sync during missions, but during off-days it was one argument after the other. It wasn't even about Hanari and Itachi anymore; Naruto and Sasuke just found every reason to goad the other into a fit of anger. Although they were getting better as time went by (trading insults instead of fists these days), the topic of marriage between their siblings brought another slew of indignant words from Naruto and another punch in the face from Sasuke.

"They _were_ rivals in the Academy," Mikoto said. "The only reason why they weren't this bad before was because they saw how their elder siblings got along."

"Too well, if you ask me." Minato muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"Things will die down." Itachi tried to soothe his bride-to-be. "They've been getting better before."

"They'll make up once we're married." Hanari said hopefully.

* * *

…

"Well," Hanari said faintly. "That's one way of making up."

Itachi smirked at her side, watching his younger brother march away with a red face. Although it was debatable if Sasuke's blush was because of the sake he had drunk or the accidental kiss he shared with Naruto. Again.

The younger Uchiha heir and the Hokage's son had been relatively mild throughout the wedding, even congratulating both their siblings sincerely after the ceremony. The reception was even a greater success for them, both boys relaxing enough for Naruto to sling one arm around Sasuke and for Sasuke to smirk at some of the blonde's jokes, just like they were before their big fight. Then Inuzuka Kiba suddenly appeared to nudge Naruto hard on the back, sending the half-drunk boys careening into each other.

Smack dab into a full kiss. In plain view of a hundred guests.

Obito and Shisui were still hooting with laughter.

"Didn't that happen before? At the Academy?" Hanari said. Naruto was making exaggerated puking sounds in the background. "Does this mean all their fights are due to hormones? Unresolved tension?"

"Your father looks like he's having a stroke." Itachi said, a gleeful note in his voice. It wasn't audible to most, but Hanari knew Itachi's pleased tone more than anyone else.

"You so do enjoy making my father miserable, _husband_." Hanari said, staring as her father took a despondent gulp of alcohol. "It's not because he gave you such a hard time before he passed you his approval, right?"

"Hn." Itachi looked impassive, although there was an unnoticeable smirk on his face. "Wife."

"Oh look, Hinata-chan's… actually I don't know why Hinata-chan's face is like that." Hanari said in confusion. "She looks like she's upset, which is understandable since she has such a crush on my brother, but at the same time she looks…er—"

"Like a yaoi fangirl." Shisui chortled, appearing in between the newlyweds and slinging an arm on both of them. "She has a nosebleed, naughty girl. They're all perverts, those Hyuugas."

"Shisui," Itachi deadpanned.

"Itachi, the man of the hour!" Shisui crowed. "Twenty-one and already hitched! How sad is that? The shackles of marriage got you early, huh?"

"Shisui," Hanari said sweetly, gripping his arm tightly. "What are you implying?"

If Shisui were a more sensible man (and less drunk), he wouldn't have ignored the warning bells blaring in his mind. But he was not sensible, so he just grinned. "Just that it's too early for Itachi to turn into a hen-pecked husband, Hari-chan. Go easy on him, 'kay? Don't go all dominatrix on him, although I think he might enjoy being tied up." Shisui cackled. "There was this one mission—"

"I think," Itachi said softly. "You have had enough to drink, Shisui."

And because there was no one deadlier than Itachi in Shisui's books, his common sense caught up with him and he giggled nervously. "Such a prude, Itachi."

"I fully intend to make use of my marital bed tonight, Shisui." Itachi said. "Whereas you are going home alone. Again."

As expected, Shisui suddenly looked indignant. "Hey! Are you saying I can't bag a woman tonight? Well guess what, cousin! You're not the only one who's on duty this evening!"

And having said the last word, he wobbled away, dark eyes trailed on some random girl. Itachi looked relieved to see him go.

Hanari sighed. "Any bets on him getting slapped?"

"That's a sucker's bet." Itachi smirked.

"Of course it is." Hanari said. "Then I better find Aunt Tsunade instead."

Itachi chuckled and pressed his lips on her ear. "Don't take too long, _wife_. I fully intend to fulfill my duties as husband to you tonight."

Hanari's flushed face brought another round of chuckles from her husband.

* * *

...

 **A/N: Well, there you go. Not as fleshed out as I want it to be, but I'm satisfied with it.**

 **Kushina and Mikoto got their big wedding, Minato grudgingly gave his approval, and the whole of Konoha attended the ceremony. The End.**

 **In terms of ages, the Naruto series is a bit iffy. In canon, when Obito was buried alive, he was thirteen and Itachi was four. So when I inserted Hanari in the story, I made her the same age as Itachi in order to make her old enough to warn Minato of Obito's whereabouts.**

 **So, during the first chapter of this story, Naruto and co. were 1** **2. Itachi and Hanari were  17\. In this chapter, three years have passed.**

 **Do the math.**

 **Oh and btw, I'm thinking of putting this in a series called 'Reincarnation' (so original, I know). It's basically a series of fics where Harry is reincarnated as a main female character from Naruto. I'd write a story where he's a male character, but I'm still working on it. First is Hanari of course, a Namikaze daughter. I'm thinking Temari for next fanfic. Already starting with it.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Memory out!**


End file.
